An unlikely combo
by Nicole-ahh
Summary: Can two people who seem so wrong for each other, people who theselfs think are an unlikly combo, ever end up fiting together in a world of popularity and media? Tabitha and Evan


**An Unlikely combo**

**By: **

**Cuts till all the blood seaps out**

Chapter 1

I storme through the front door, all i have been thinking this whole ride home is one thing 'i should become a lesbian.' It would be so much easier than dealing with the oposite sex. It might be easier for you to comprehend if i give you a small recap of my day;

It started this morning when Lance wouldn't let me wear my cute fleecy white cotton pull over that so wonderfully displayed my newly pierced belly button. So he wouldn't give me a ride to school until i went and changed, and you know me, that took about 25 minuites!

And then we got in a big fight about how he wasn't my father or my brother or even my brother for cripes sakes and he shouldn't boss me around, and all he did was stick out his tong!

Once i got to school, late like usual, Mr. Toma sent me to the office for having to many late slips. Can you believe the man, i mean what the fuck? Is he on a power trip or some weird shit like that!

Then once i got to Princable Prick's office, he yelled at me until i heard a ringing in my ears. It was absolutly ridiculous. Things were already bad, but the cherry on top of the cake was deffently the text message i got on my phone after my last block of social.

It stated that my boyfriend, Parker couldn't meet me at my locker because he was dumping me. He dumped me over a text message, and it's probably only because there was a rumor going around that i was going to dump him. Yeah, sure i _was_ going to dump him. But that's SO not the point!

So here i am, now sitting at the kitchen table of the Institute, waiting for Kitty to scoop my portion of ice cream into the bowl. I love the girl to pieces, but right now i want to push her into a mote of crocodiles. Not because she's a slow ice cream scooper, but because she has everything going for her.

Her and Lance have really hit it off, there together almost every waking moment on the exceptions of when me Rouge, Kurt or Jubilee are with her. She's beautiful, the whole cute vally school girl thing is deffently a big part of her cuteness too. She comes from a good family and is generally a bubbly happy person. And i know i should be happy for her, i am. I spose' im jelouse of her, that's all.

Even though i am scorning her at the moment, when she puts the bowl of carmel swirl ice cream in front of me with a large soup spoon i can't help but grin. She's really got this whole friend thing down, me not so much.

But she compinsates for my lack of knowladge on the teenage phycee, and i compinsate on her lack of how to have any _real _fun. Well my deffinition of fun. Which is skip out every once in a while, skate down the escolater (i have been skateboarding more and more. Im no Tony Hawk, but hell i'd have to say im pretty damn good!)

I have gone through the whole bowl of ice cream in silence, but usually Kitty talks to me when i don't talk so that means she's probably thinking about something seriouse. I like that about her. She's not dumb, she's just care free but can be seriouse and indepth when she needs to be. That's why we get along so well, we're alot alike just have diffferent personalities.

I stand up, putting my dish in the sink when a blurb of something wizez past me, it startles me a little bit but iv gotten use to the different kind of mutants around here. It's really comforting knowing that when i come here, im in a place that is full of none afraid people. People like me.

Kitty, who seems to be out of her alternate dimension smiles at me.

"Are you excited about the first dance?"

She now, had a full on smile like she's going to drift back off on me, but she manages to focus her attention on me for the time being.

All i can do is shrug, because i havent even given it any remote thought. I mean, it's me, Tabbitha i've never had time to go to a dance. I've never had time to do anything other than rob banks and skrew around with my powers, well just skrew around in general.

A few words fall from my mouth, but my brain doesn't really think about them before i say them.

"I mean, i'd like to go but i have no dress..."

And right when i say that the hugest grin i have ever seen appears on her face and she lets out a shriek.

I can't really tell yet, but when she grabs me by the hand and pulls me out the door, i think my day just might have gotten a little bit better.

**XXX**

I don't know if you would call this_better_, but it is a nice change from stupid guys and the ringing in my ears. We've already been to eight different dress shops, i find dressess that i like but i don't like them like Kitty says i should so we move on to the next store. All i can say is that im glad it's a Friday.

Right now, we have currently made a pit stop. I am swinging the large door to ' Wada's Wicked Subs' open, the chimes attatched to the top of the door frame jingle and a small woman with short choppy black hair comes out of the back. She smiles at me, im a regular customer here, as is Kitty.

I don't know the quiet woman's name, i never relate her to a name always to her personality and the way she looks. There's the small quiet woman, and the big outgoing woman. The big outgoing woman, she always stays in the back until she hears the word 'frozen yogurt,' when she does she comes out and gets the yogurt made. Until then you don't see a whole lot of her.

Me and Kitty get out usual, both of us are wondering what people are going to be around the corner once we recieve our subs from the small quiet lady. It's a quaint place, and it makes me feel more at home then my actual home back in Italy did.

Kitty takes the bill, and i go to sit down with our subs. I spot two people i know, one of which i barly ever talk to and the other who makes me want to break out in tears.

Parker is sitting at a two person table with Jessica Harter. She's the regular cheerleader stitistic, bleach blond hair blue eyes fake boobs the size of Montana. And a laugh that makes me want to punch her harder than i did the first day i met her. I can't help but smile when i think of this, even though my mind is racing and my heart is hurting.

Kitty is now standing behind me, i feel her nudging me forward and i end up sitting next to Evan. He makes eye contact with Kitty, as if to ask what's wrong with out saying it outloud. But still, i know what he's thinking and what he's saying all by the way he holds his eyes. So i ansewer the question for him.

"Five hours ago he was my boyfriend,"

and even though i hurt inside i can't help but crack a joke,

"Apparently he's moved on."

Evan smiles at me, but Kitty seems tense and a little afraid to laugh. I can tell he's about to speak to me, which i don't mind because he seems like a nice enough person. _And_ he's cute. But there's an interuption, Parker and the bimbo a table over stand up, ready to leave.

And just to urt me, Parker stops my our table, even though i know Parker didn't tell Jessica to say anything, she stil does and Parker doesn't stop her.

"I hope i didn't leave you dateless for the dance, Tracy."

I bit down so hard on my lip, that i go clean through. I feel the blood start to pool in my mouth as i hold back the bitter tears, and it makes me want to hiccup when i hear Evan speak up.

"Actually you helped her out. Now she has a better date,"

"Who?"

I hear the shrillness in her voice, and i absolutly love it. But in my own head, i am screaming the same thing that Jessica is saying, 'who?'

'Me. Now if you don't mind we're trying to eat and we weren't planing on throwing up our food after we were done, so if you could excuse us."

And with that, my nightmears are gone and i straighten up in the booth. I can't say anything, i can only see the small smile that's in the corner of Kitty's mouth and hear the thump of my own heart. Is this boy sitting next to me absolutly insain? We can't go to the dance together. For more than one reason.

Reason number 1) I hardly know him

Reason number 2) Im Italian and he's black ( i know this is not a good reason, but still it's not the world's perfect coupling that's for sure)

Reason number 3) I hardly know him.


End file.
